


可喜可贺（congratulations）

by PatriciaKCN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKCN/pseuds/PatriciaKCN
Summary: 众所周知，Loki是地狱的免费娼妓。在幻想层面上。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 63





	可喜可贺（congratulations）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> 魔王Thor/双性Loki，后期蓝皮  
> NC-17,有非常明确的性爱描写及血腥描写  
> 性幻想中有关于强迫性行为和轮奸的描述  
> Mpreg提及  
> dirty works

01

地狱，按照人类传说是人死后的归处。

不同的构想中它拥有不同的结构，通常情况下地狱划分成各个区域。生前在人间作恶的罪人都会被发配于此，按照不同死法不同恶行囚禁在对应区域，那里有配置好相应的刑罚等候他们凄厉的哭喊和痛苦的忏悔。

善良的人上天堂或者其他极乐之地享受善行的馈赠，罪恶之徒自然要为过去犯下的过错付出代价。

听起来公平至极。

除了这个美好构想的前提并不存在。

地狱并不是人类最为公正、安保措施最为严格的监狱。

并且这里和道德审判没什么关系，至少在这个世界如此。

如果说“有一群恶魔快乐地生活在这里”，显然搞笑氛围过于浓厚。不过这是事实，即便用戏谑的语气描述，这依旧是事实。

恶魔的乐园，恶魔的领地，恶魔的巢穴。

称呼为魔窟可能更贴切，但恶魔们不会在乎词语上的偏差，地狱这个词语给其他生物带来的恐惧反倒让它们感到满意。

无论奇形怪状的低等魔物还是外貌艳丽俊美的贵族，在知晓它们存在的外界看来无一例外皆为无法无天的狂徒。为非作歹，以混乱和血腥为乐，以残忍和无情著名。除将恶行当作美德外，它们最令其他种族印象深刻的就是忠诚。

对魔王的忠诚。

至少表现出来如此。在绝对力量面前，不忠只有被抹杀的唯一结局。浪漫一些的表达里，所有恶魔都是魔王的骑士，尽管事实上称呼它们为魔王的忠仆更为合乎情理。

臣服或者死亡，多数时间这并非选择题。

Thor，这方天底主宰的名字。

和他的父亲一样，Thor战胜所有试图挑战的恶魔，踩着由谋逆者搭建的骨桥登上那本就属于他的王位。

挑衅者匍匐在王座下，咽下最后一缕不甘化为尸骸。喷溅而出的鲜血浇熄余下反叛之徒心中名为不服的火焰，也同样成了忠诚最为可靠的养料。在这里，不可反抗的强大是最好的皮鞭，让本性慕强的地狱生灵发自内心地对新王俯首称臣。

意料之中，所有可能存在的不满都在最后一位挑战者倒下后消散，震耳欲聋的欢呼和吼叫几乎要冲破地狱的屏障将这喜讯传遍各界。

然而铺天盖地的喜悦掩盖了一些不容错过的细节，比如说，Thor以外最有可能夺取权柄的那位并不在挑战的名单之中。

他的幼弟，Loki，表现得与过去过去截然不同，似乎全然放弃争夺王位，心悦臣服地低下头颅露出脆弱的脖颈，等待王任意处置。作为投诚的回报，过去的争斗一笔勾销，惩罚不过是斩断势力链条只留下虚假飘渺的头衔，他依旧被允许站在Thor身侧。

这在当时看来或许有些古怪的事实并没有引起什么喧哗，Thor没有对Loki起疑心，其他恶魔也并未留意。可能因为相比于新王继位的盛大庆典中这不值得一提，可能因为Loki本就以狡诈和善于审时度势闻名，他没有像其他地狱勇士那样战斗而选择投诚并不算过于出乎意料，只是让来自旁观者的奚落更刺耳难听。

尽管挑战魔王明显算不得明智之举，尽管它们也畏惧于魔王的强大，恶魔们那简单到愚蠢的大脑还有对实力的绝对崇拜让它们认定渴望权力又如此退缩必然是懦夫行径。

只是不明所以的低等恶魔不敢让自己的嘲笑声传到Loki的耳朵里。

不久之后它们意识到，臣服和效忠只是不被抹杀基本条件。真正让Loki仍然在地狱耀武扬威的交易筹码远不止于此。

也让他看起来更加可鄙。

Loki，魔王的兄弟，在大势已去后匍匐在Thor脚边，扭动腰肢卖弄皮囊乞求宽恕和怜悯。

他成了Thor众多情人中最为特殊，最为高贵又最为低贱的那位。

最高贵的娼妓，最下流的王族。

恶魔唾弃软弱，更鄙夷这为苟活做出的可耻妥协，现在，在恶魔眼中，Loki几乎成为卑劣的代名词。

但事物向来不存在这般绝对。在轻蔑背后还有些其他情绪，那种情绪称之为渴望。

他另一个关于Loki的秘密，同样所有恶魔皆知也同样不敢宣之于口的秘密，大概可以解释这鄙夷和垂涎的纠结状态。

他由谎言填充的血肉里包裹呵护着不该存在的神圣造物，命运将孕育新生命的能力塞入体内，而他所做的就是将背后一切揣测议论绞杀，于是这成了不能言说的秘密。然而掩盖只会让流言更加疯狂，杀戮作为封口成功起到反作用，对他的贪婪与觊觎向来只增不减。

恶魔嘲笑他，惧怕他，却又同样渴望他。

至少雄性一向如此。

渴望将他压在身下，束缚他让他无法反抗，也彻底撕碎他一切高高在上的假象。用它们灵活而湿漉漉的舌头舔遍全身，无法控制的痉挛让他彻底失去抵抗能力，这时硕大而丑陋的性器挤进他匀称美丽的身体里肆意冲撞，直到他蜷起脚趾在尖叫中高潮，直到他疲惫不堪地晕过去再被操醒。触手藤蔓缠绕抚慰他的阴茎，然后顺着尿道口钻进去，前后夹击的快感会让他爽到喷出水来，因为高潮失禁这个美人耻辱地流着眼泪，喉咙里却只能发出破碎的呻吟。

还没有结束，这只是开始而已。接下来他上面下面所有的洞都会被恶魔的阴茎占满，上一个恶魔留下的浊液因为长时间堵在体内才缓缓流出穴口，下一个恶魔便就着润滑长驱直入，捅到那个让所有恶魔都为之疯狂的秘境深处，将更多精液浇灌在他体内。漫长的狂欢派对告一段落，精疲力竭的他屈辱地含着下等恶魔的性器入睡，被尿液撑大的肚子里悄然孕育着他瞧不起的低等魔物的野种。

Loki是荡妇，婊子，越是冷淡高傲，越是厌弃嫌恶，越像条摇尾乞怜的母狗。

对，就是那种高傲的劲，让它们更加想把他拖向深渊。

不过它们能做的只限于意淫。

魔法被崇尚武力的恶魔视为不入流的伎俩，可是没有哪个蠢货敢小觑在Loki手中打转的那些诡计把戏，也绝无胆量质疑Loki睚眦必报的本性。

它们甚至不敢提起他的名字，就像它们同样回避Thor的名讳。提及一切有关Loki的那些肮脏下流的幻想时，它们一定会小心翼翼地省略那个名字，以防招致任何灾祸。

在地狱，上位者能听见它们的呼唤，也对恶魔喊出名字时的所作所为了如指掌。如果这不知小心谨慎的恶魔在射精时没能压抑住那几个音节从喉咙间蹦出的欲望，Loki会让胆敢冒犯的狂徒和那些不该有的心思都在烈火中燃烧殆尽。

每次手淫时它们可能都会想起他流转着狡黠和傲慢光彩的绿眼睛，他斯文优雅的声音，他摇晃着腰肢扭动那圆润又下流的屁股，甚至在那时会漫无边际地意淫Loki是否藏匿了一对饱满挺翘的乳房。在脑海中由思维主宰的世界里，它们终于找到机会占有他，然而现实里它们在恫吓中不敢显露出半点非分之想。

倘若死亡的教训仍然不能恶魔们学会让嘴巴紧闭，折磨和痛苦大概可以做到。

扯下角的恶魔跪地求饶，被砍断四肢后倒在血泊里苟延残喘。而Loki故意拖延死亡到来不过是为了延续血肉模糊的痛苦，从撕心裂肺的嚎叫中榨取快乐。直到最后耐心殆尽，火舌过境舔舐走狂徒曾经鲜活存在过的痕迹。

它们永远不会有机会靠近Loki。

只有在幻想里，危险终于成为毫无威胁的助兴剂，他会收起欺骗与残忍编织的致命陷阱，像猫儿一样露出柔软的肚皮渴求抚摸。

它们没有想过，不切实际的白日梦竟然会有成真的一天。

妄想由地狱主宰亲自兑现。

而种种迹象表明，无论出于恶魔那说出来都让人发笑的亲情还是昔日对手被彻底征服的事实足以愉悦身心，Thor对Loki格外优厚。考虑此刻Loki无疑于囚徒的身份，这种优待称之为宠爱也不算过分。

最初是在手腕脚踝留下印记的镣铐被解开，柔软床榻上横陈的玉体遍布暧昧的红痕，不过这些羞耻的迹象隐匿在隆重华丽的礼服之下，庆典里让旁观者察觉不出任何蛛丝马迹，看起来就像宽宏大量的新王接受对方的效忠。后来当时不明所以的观众才得知，Loki早就向Thor交出自己的肉体，那身从脖颈覆盖到指尖的衣着不过是最后的掩饰。

他们的关系很快就不再是秘密。

Thor没有给他保密的承诺，又或许公之于众本就是协议的一部分，熟悉嗓音发出的娇媚呻吟从厚重殿门后溢出，很快魔王寝宫里惊骇的绯闻传遍整个地狱。

于是整个地狱得知了Loki的最新身份，也明白这不服管教的野马最终驯服于Thor手中。

魔王当然是宠爱Loki的，这一点毋庸置疑。就连本意是宣誓主权的羞辱，Thor还颇为体贴地试图保住Loki本就所剩无几的体面。流言，还有共同出入宫室的踪迹，再无其他可以窥见内情的举动。他们看起来还像兄弟，关系最为要好的时期，只不过Loki已经是Thor的所有物。

他本该在众目睽睽之下将赤裸的俘虏彻底占有，象征着征服的性交仪式将Loki身上每一寸肌肤都打上属于Thor的烙印。当然，对奴隶的完全所有本就在彰显权力，魔王未必愿意让其他恶魔窥伺属于他的宝贝，但至少不会像这样只是留下一串似是而非的烟雾，只是留下一个模糊暧昧的讯息。

Loki现在是魔王的情人，没有恶魔怀疑他此刻的忠诚，因为自降身份如此本就是臣服。

恶魔们像是找到了更加合理的证据来证明这位贵族确实如它们所想那般淫荡下贱，所有有关Loki的意淫此时都有了更合理的情节。

魔王吝啬于任何视觉的分享，恨不得将令他着迷的情人彻底锁在床上，可在由欲望和快感支配的时间里，恶魔们仍然想象着Loki摇晃腰肢讨好兄长的模样。Loki会张开大腿用下面的小嘴卖力地吞吐着阳具，或是用他上面那张嘴，巧舌如簧能用花言巧语骗过各界生灵的他此时只能发出一种声音，传说中的“银舌头”Loki现在将恶魔的阴茎舔得啧啧作响。他紧紧抓住手边能够到的物体，承受着一次又一次的入侵和冲撞，在欲望中起伏迷失。每一次被进入时他会发出甜腻酥软的叫声，魅魔们听见都会面红耳赤。然后在那酥骨的呻吟和啜泣声里，它们充血的阴茎吐出一股白浊的液体，就像Thor射在Loki体内一样，只不过幻想中那个发泄的角色由它们自己替换。

仅仅是有一定程度上的自由而已，所有恶魔都如此认为，全然不知自己再一次在与它们相隔甚远的故事上下错赌注。

Loki是Thor情人中为数不多的异类，相比于其他恶魔毫不掩饰的爱意和仰慕，他只有乱作一团的复杂心绪。耻辱作底色，厌恶和无奈铺满整个画面，他唯一能做的便是不停让步妥协，直到欺骗过自己。

委身不过权宜之计，他们彼此心知肚明。

可Thor在意Loki，至少远比他本应表现出得在意。寻欢作乐的宴会上几条毒蛇蹿出酒盏撕破歌舞升平的表象，制造惊吓的罪魁祸首满意地将这四座尖叫一杯饮下，魔王却仅仅可惜被打翻的美酒，看不见对Loki的半分责怪。诸如此类的证据不胜枚举，无足轻重但又暗藏深意，魔王身边以察言观色为本职的自然轻易读取其中讯息。出于它们难以知晓的原因，Tho格外容忍——这个词语形容更为恰当适合——Loki那些无伤大雅的恶作剧，被它们轻慢对待的囚徒在魔王心中也远比预料中得重要。侍立左右的仆从不得不越发相信这令他们心惊肉跳的真相。

过了一段时间，Loki又登上曾经的权力舞台。Loki也无愧于诡计之神的恭维，精湛的演技骗过整个地狱，也自然蒙蔽本就对他宽容的Thor。巧妙的示弱不仅换来魔王的信任，甚至让他又有机会靠近权杖，这不过这次野心隐藏在顺从的假象下没露出一丝马脚。

变故发生在Thor游历人间时。

魔王将地狱交给麾下，自然给了Loki可乘之机。

如果仅仅是短暂的离开，如果没有一定把握，Loki当然不会贸然尝试。然而在人间时，Thor和一位人类女子相爱了。他们在花丛馨香中相会，在月光下缠绵结合，生涩的异界语言也无法成为障碍。和脆弱的人类相处无疑是前所未有的新奇体验，也是第一次，如此强烈炽热的情感在魔王心中跳动。

恶魔看来一向不屑一顾的爱情，荒谬却又合理地在魔王心中扎根生长。

这时地狱难得和Loki达成一致，毫无疑问，所有恶魔都认为与人类坠入爱河是软弱的象征。

如果在Thor被所谓真爱蒙蔽双眼的时候，在因为Thor留恋外界而使地狱疏于防御的时候，在Thor和地狱都变得软弱的时候，外敌伺机入侵，会是什么后果？

约顿海姆的巨人闯入地狱带来无尽的混乱和战争，借巨人之力除掉Thor显然远比他亲自动手更加合理也更加优雅，而Loki自有办法帮助解除约顿海姆入侵的危机，地狱从此落入他的掌控。

阴谋在Loki心中酝酿许久，终于到了他决定将之变为现实的时候。

然而一切未能如此顺利。针对魔王的刺杀以失败告终，而巨人也未能在地狱点燃任何战火便死于魔王操纵召唤而来的雷电之下。

Thor很快找到了策划反叛的罪魁祸首，或许在那时他才意识到之前的轻信有多么愚蠢可笑。可以想象，Thor对Loki的宽恕容忍此时已消耗至极限，Loki没有理由也没有可能从自己的罪行中逃脱。

然而关于偏爱的、真正值得一提的另一个证明在此刻才出现。犯下如此死罪的Loki最后只是被关入永不见天日的地牢中，无论出于何种原因，Thor都没能对背叛他的兄弟下手。

只是争斗的终章来得过于措手不及，谁都没能预料到会以这种结局收场。

约顿海姆人入侵地狱没能让Loki得到想要的王权，反而给了另一群敌人可乘之机。地狱迎来了彻底的混乱，这种混乱和暴力对于恶魔而言未必是件坏事，连番的入侵激起了他们的愤怒，本就因为平静而无所事事的恶魔们终于找到了宣泄的出口。

如果黑暗精灵足够聪明便知道此时应该去人间掠走那个女人，那个在Thor返回地狱时就已经分手的昔日恋人，用如此脆弱如此不堪一击的她来胁迫地狱妥协。实际上他们确实做了，也彻底将Thor激怒。

现在，便是反叛者Loki的机会，Thor将全地狱最狡猾的他放了出来，命令这个阶下囚想办法将那个女人救出，恶魔们便可放开手脚屠戮这些入侵者。聪慧狡诈的Loki这时终于顺从魔王的命令，于是他成了刺入敌人心脏的利箭。

Thor战胜了敌人，代价是那支箭从此折断。

代价是Loki的死亡。

听起来完全是一桩划算生意，用叛徒的死换取了地狱大获全胜。Thor彻底打消地狱中动摇的质疑，无辜牵连的恋人得救并且和自己见面再续前缘，难以狠下心除去的Loki死在黑暗精灵手中，一举三得。

借刀杀人的戏码最终落在邪恶算计的那位头上，善恶有终，对于故事中的正义主角而言，真是可喜可贺。

只不过，Loki才是Thor最忠诚的战士。

尽管那种忠诚是一次性用品。

TBC.


End file.
